Nerfs et Hormones qui lachent
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Une auteur qui stress avant ses exams, ça donne un Heero qui a les hormones qui le travaille. HeeroDuo en force


**NERFS ET HORMONES QUI LACHENT**

**Auteur** : Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Guerre et Paix ... non je blague c'est Gundam Wing

**Genre** : délire d'une auteur qui est à une semaine des examens et qui est un vrai paquet de nerfs et d'hormones en furie. OOC total de ce cher Heero.

**Disclaimers** : _les G-boys sont pas à moi !_

_Benoit met une main sur le front de Syt : T'es malade ? Pourtant t'as pas fièvre !_

_Yugi : Pourquoi tu vas pas aussi vite pour les autres disclaimers ?_

_Syt : Parce que pour les autres j'ai pas un flingue sur la tempe de la part d'Heero et un Duo mode chibi eyes de chien battu et abandonné au bord de la route !_

_Sword : c'est vrai que j'ai jamais vu Duo t'imploré d'un truc_

_Duo : veux le chap te plait Syt !_

_Syt : vi vi il arrive._

**Note : **bon c'est un 01X02, donc homophobe passé votre chemin, possibilité de lemon donc soyez majeur pour lire la suite.

**Note 2** : c'est ma première fics Gundam Wing, mon premier lemon et mon premier yaoï donc soyez indulgent avec moi.

_Benoit : t sur que c'est ton premier lemon ?_

_Syt : bon ok j'ai déjà écrit des lemon mais pas de yaoï et cherchez pas mes autres lemon vous les trouverez pas_

**Couple :** 01X02, une allusion au couple 03/04

_Pensée _en italique

Nerfs et Hormones qui lâchent

Dans une énième villa de Quatre, 2 pilotes faisaient une pause entre 2 missions. Tous 2 relégués dans la même chambre, bien qu'ils soient seul depuis un mois. Un mois que le pilote 01 devait supporter le flot continu de parole du second pilote, un mois qu'il accumulait le stress des missions qui se suivaient sans cesse, un mois qu'il essayait en vain d'oublié qu'il avait des hormones et que celle-ci avaient tendances à se diriger vers le natté. La villa possédait 3 chambres, mais le retour des 3 autres étant prévu pour un jour ou un autres, il avait été conclu que la distribution des chambres serait la même que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire Heero avec Duo, Quatre avec Trowa et Wufei seul comme à son habitude.

Heero tapait un énième rapport sur son laptop, quand Duo sorti de la salle de bain, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette qui cachait ses parties intimes, (NDSyt : et une auteur qui bave devant le spectacle/ NDHeero : pas touche à MON Duo/ NDSyt : pas de blème de ce côté, attention Heero tu bave/ NDHeero : kuso) ses cheveux étaient détachés et étaient sous une autre serviette avec laquelle, le pilote 02 essayait désespérément de séché sa longue chevelure.

Duo : Hee-chan, tu peux me dire pourquoi avec une villa aussi luxueuse, je trouve pas un seul sèche-cheveux ?

Heero : C'est Heero !

Duo: Vi Hee-chan, mais tu réponds pas à ma question!

Heero : hn ! (Traduc : je sais pas !)

Duo : Merci Hee-chan. Tu m'aides beaucoup là !

En réalité, si Duo ne trouvait aucun sèche cheveux, c'est parce qu'Heero les avaient tous planqué pour pouvoir profiter de voir l'Américain sans sa natte et donné l'illusion qu'un ange était tombé sur terre. Enfin un ange noir de la mort, n'est pas Shinigami qui veut. Depuis l'écran de son laptop, Heero avait la satisfaction de pouvoir contemplé son ange.

_Heero : Il peut pas sortir de la salle de bains avec quelques chose sur lui, en tout cas plus que maintenant. Il est une véritable incitation au viol dans cette tenue. Non je suis le Perfect Soldier, un soldat, je n'ai pas de sentiment, je n'ai pas d'envie non plus. Non ce baka ne m'intéresse pas. Putain ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bien foutu ! J'ai 15 ans merde, et j'ai les hormones en pleine ébullition, alors Kuso l'entraînement, J n'avait qu'a prévoir qu'il y aurait d'autre pilote bien foutu ou alors me laisser faire mes missions en solitaire. En plus avec toutes les missions qu'ils nous envoient, qu'ils s'étonnent pas qu'on soit au max niveau stress._

Pendant qu'Heero se battait avec son inconscient, Duo s'était rapproché et avait placé ses bras autour du cou du pilote 01.

Duo : Hee-chan, à quoi tu penses ? A moi ?

Heero sortant de ses pensées : hn (traduc : ça te regarde pas.)

Duo : Hee-chan, dis quelques chose !

Heero essayant de garder son calme et d'oublier la bosse qui augmentait dans son spandex : Va t'habiller !

Duo : T'es pas gentil Hee-chan !

Heero : Omae…

Duo: O Kurusu, je sais. Bon je vais m'habiller !

Duo relâcha son étreinte et reparti dans la salle de bain, une fois après avoir pris une tenue dans sa partie de l'armoire. Heero espérait qu'une fois le natté habillé, il serait tranquille niveau hormone, mais ce ne fut pas le cas quand il vit l'américain sortir de nouveau de la salle de bain avec un pantalon en cuir noir plus que moulant la où il faut, ainsi qu'un haut tout aussi moulant. S'il ne connaissait pas l'Américain, il jurerait que ce dernier était près pour sortir en boîte.

Heero : Tu sors ?

Duo : Ca te dérange ?

Heero : hn ! (traduc : pas vraiment !)

Duo : Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ! Je fais ce que je veux encore. On est pas ensemble. Au fait Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, ont terminé leur mission, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à revenir à la planque.

Heero avait été surpris d'apprendre que Duo avait réussi à joindre les 3 autres, mais le pilote ne lui avait jamais dit comment il y était arrivé. Mais Heero était un peu jaloux de l'arabe, car dès qu'il était là, Duo passait moins de temps avec lui. Heero ferma son laptop et tourna que le haut de son corps pour voir son ange noir. Maintenant qu'il le voyait en vrai, il était encore plus beau, mais n'étant pas le Perfect Soldier pour rien, il ne laissa aucune trace sur son visage du trouble que lui occasionnait le natté. Duo regarda son compagnon de chambre, et se demandait bien pourquoi ce dernier avait fermé son précieux laptop.

Duo : Heero, ça va pas ?

Heero : hn ? (traduc : si pourquoi ?)

Duo : 'ro ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Heero qui ne bouge pas et admire toujours le jeune homme devant lui : Rien qui te concerne !

Duo s'énervant un peu: Bon puisque que c'est ça, moi j'y vais. J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec un mur, j'ai assez donné pendant un mois.

Heero haussant le ton : Dis que je t'emmerde aussi !

Duo haussant le ton aussi : Ca fait un mois qu'on est ici, et tu n'as pas daigné m'adressé la parole sauf pour les missions, alors je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui t'emmerde.

Heero avec le même ton et debout devant le natté: Désolé si je suis pas un bavard invétéré comme certain tu devrais le savoir non ! Désolé si tu aurais préféré passez ce mois avec Quatre, mais je suis pas sur que les missions auraient été rempli comme il faut, vu la fatigue que vous auriez cumulé !

Duo énervé : De quoi tu parles là ?

Heero énervé aussi : J'ai compris ton manège avec Quatre, pas besoin de cacher que vous êtes amant, ça se voit !

Duo même état : Il n'y a rien entre Quatre et moi à part de l'amitié, et sache que Quatre et Trowa sont ensembles, depuis 2 semaines. Alors monsieur je me fais des films, tu ranges tes conclusions ailleurs et tu me laisses sortir maintenant !

Heero même état : Tu va où ? En boîte pour te faire le premier venu !

Duo même état : Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

Heero même état : Oui ça me dérange !

Duo même état : En quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Il n'y a rien entre nous que je sache !

Heero ne laissa pas le natté en placer une de plus, qu'il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Duo surpris au début se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, puis répondit enfin au baiser du premier pilote. Duo passa ses bras autour du cou d'Heero pour accentué le baiser. Heero passa une langue timide mais désireuse sur les lèvres du natté qui les entrevit pour permettre à sa langue de jouer avec l'intruse. Ce fut presque un combat pour savoir lequel des deux auraient le dessus sur l'autre, mais le match se termina sur un nul, car les 2 ados avaient malheureusement besoin d'air pour continuer de vivre. Ils se regardèrent tous les 2 dans les yeux. Améthystes contre cobalts, après le combat linguale, le second round se déroula dans les yeux, mais aucun des 2 ne voulaient lâcher. Pendant que leurs yeux se faisaient la guerre, leurs mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles se firent très baladeuses pour arriver à déstabiliser l'autre et à le faire craquer, mais Duo étant plus apte à ce jeu que Heero, arriva à ployer ce dernier sous ses caresses. Heero perdit le contact visuel et laissa un gémissement sortir quand il sentit les mains de Duo sous son débardeur au niveau de tétons qui s'étaient durci entre 2. Devant la vue d'un Heero qui commençait à perdre les pédales, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le cou dégagé du Perfect Soldier, il le lécha jusqu'à remonter au lobe de l'oreille.

Duo murmurant : Alors Heero, on ne contrôle plus rien.

Le dit Heero replaça son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de Duo, mais ce dernier put voir que le bleu n'était plus froid et glacial inhumain mais chaud et brûlant de désir, de désir pour le natté. Heero n'avait plus qu'une envie à ce moment là , prendre l'Américain et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il colla un peu plus son corps contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre. Il pressa son bassin contre celui de son futur amant, car il était sur que Duo avait la même envie. Sachant que le natté était plus expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine, vu le nombre de fois où lui et l'arabe était sortit pour des virés en boîtes et revenir le matin, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le natté avait un tableau de chasse assez impressionnant. Devant les gestes que faisait le japonais, Duo n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce que voulait ce dernier. Cela lui fit même plaisir, car depuis longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment où il aurait l'asiatique pour lui seul. Il savait qu'Heero n'avait jamais eu de relation, que ça soit avec un homme ou une femme. Mais ce que le premier pilote ignorait était que le natté était tout aussi inexpérimenté que lui. Malgré toute les sorties que Quatre et lui avaient faites, jamais ils n'étaient partis avec un des hommes qui leurs avaient faits des avances, ils voulaient tous deux restés pur pour leurs glaçons. Heero reprit possession des lèvres de Duo et un nouveau combat commença entre les 2 langues, mais ce dernier fut vite remplacer par une danse millénaire connu par tous les amoureux. A ce moment là le japonais était sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'américain, ce n'était pas que physique, il avait besoin de lui sous les termes que le dictionnaire pouvait donner et même plus. Duo de son côté n'avait jamais douté de ce que le leader de leur groupe représentait pour lui. Les gestes du début plein de nervosité vu l'état où ils étaient devinrent plus doux et plus attentionné par la suite. Très vite le débardeur et le haut moulant se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la chambre. Heero avait entreprit de torturé son ange noir par de petit baiser puis s'arrêta sur ses tétons durci par le plaisir. Il en malaxait avec la main tendit qu'il suçait l'autre entre ses lèvres, le natté ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Duo : Heero…

Ce dernier content de l'effet qu'il offrait, continua sa douce torture. Les jambes de Duo allaient bientôt céder sous lui. Heero voyant ce que subissaient son amant, le souleva et le natté entoura le bassin du japonais entre ses jambes. Ce dernier porta son colis sur le lit le plus proche, et s'allongea sur le second pilote. Une fois installé un peu plus confortablement, Heero reprit ses activités mais descendis sur le torse de Duo. Les 2 adolescents voulaient la même chose, mais leur pantalon ou spandex étaient encore présent. Heero descendit jusqu'au pantalon devenu trop serré pour l'américain et décida de lui retirer, tout en profitant de caressé les jambes fines et au combien musclé de l'ange de la mort. Duo frémi légèrement sous les caresses du japonais qui fesaient tendre et en même torturante car depuis le début c'était le perfect soldier qui menait la danse, mais cela ne le géna pas plus quand il sentit que son membre était enfin soulagea de sa prison de tissus. Heero commença par de petit baiser sur le membre dressé et gonflé, jusqu'a ce qu'il le prenne entièrement en bouche et commença un lent va et vient qui ne laissa aucunement la victime sans réaction. Effectivement Duo gémissait de plus en plus en fort et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier le nom de son tortionnaire.

Duo: Oh Heero, oh oui ...

Ce dernier commença alors à accelérer ses mouvements tout en maintenant les hanches de sa pauvre victime qui essayait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. Duo sentit qu'il allait bientôt dans la gorge de son amant et voulu le prevenir, mais ce dernier le baillona en lui présentant ses doigts. L'américain les lécha avidement comme si c'était la friandise la plus succulante qu'il ait jamais gouté, alors que le japonais avalait une autre suptense mais tout aussi délicieuse pour lui. Une fois Duo, libéré dans sa bouche, Heero enleva ses doigts de la bouche de son amant pour les remplacer par ses lèvres et ainsi faire gouter au natté sa propre essence. Pendant ce énième baiser, Heero introduisit un par un et tout en douceur ses doigts dans l'intimité de Duo. Ce dernier se crispa un peu quand il sentit la première intrusion, mais il se détendit au fur et à mesure que les gestes devenait sur et tendre en même temps. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait approcher de l'extase, Duo sentit les doigts sortir de lui, ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement de frustration jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus imposant pénètre son intimité jusqu'à ce jour invioler par aucune personne. Heero pénétra tout en douceur Duo et s'arrêta quand il entendit le gémissement de douleur que laissa passer son amant.

Heero: Je te fais mal Tenshi?

Duo en gémissant: Nan, t'inquiète pas, continue, c'est si bon.

Heero reprit son action et commença alors un va et vient dans l'intimité de son amant, au début il était assez lent pour permettre à Duo à s'habituer à lui, puis de plus en plus rapide à mesure des gémissement de plaisir pour par le natté qui réclamait que le japonais aille plus vite. Devant la vue de cette ange noir complètement soumis à sa volonté, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pendant que tous deux atteignaient l'extase et se libérant dans le corps de Duo pour Heero et entre eux pour Duo. Une fois libéré, Heero sorti de l'intimité de Duo et alla dans les bras de ce dernier, mais celui ne voulait pas en rester là, il voulait aussi poséder le premier pilote comme ce dernier venait de le posséder. Il entreprit alors de retourner la situation et se plaça au dessus d'Heero. Ce dernier se demandant se qui se passait, vit un éclat de désir encore présent dans les améthystes de son amant, il compris alors ce que ce dernier voulait. Il écarta légèrement les jambes pour permettre au natté de pouvoir le faire sien comme lui même venait de le faire. Duo voyant le japonais était plus que consentant, introduit un doigt puis un autre dans l'intimité inviolé du premier pilote et lui torturait un téton encore dressé de sa bouche pour lui faire oublié la douleur de cette intrusion. Heero sentait qu'il était de nouveau en extase quand l'américain retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus volumineux. Duo attendit qu'Heero soit suffisament habitué à cette nouvelle présence pour commencer un va et vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide, accentué par les mains sur ses fesses qui lui intimait expicitement la demande d'accélérer. Duo se libéra une troisième fois mais cette fois ci dans son amour pendant que ce dernier se libérait entre eux, après avoir tous deux hurler le nom de l'autre. Duo s'allongea au coté du japonais une fois s'être retiré de lui. Heero en profita pour entouré la taille du natté de ses bras pour le rapproché et ne pas perdre sa chaleur.

Heero dans un mumure: Duo?

Duo murmurant aussi pour ne pas casser ce moment de bonheur: Oui?

Heero : C'était bon?

Duo: Oui très, pour ma première fois.

Heero regarda son vis-à-vis très surpris d'entendre que tout comme lui, Duo était encore vierge. Duo en voyant le visage de son amour ne pus s'empêcher d'expliquer.

Duo: C'est pas parce qu'avec Quatre on rentrait que le matin, que nous nous étions fait les premiers venus. On savait que si on rentrait trop tôt on vous réveillerait, alors on avait pris l'habitude de marcher un peu et de discuter sérieusement sans que cela ne vous choque de trop, c'est tout. Et toi Hee-chan, comment t'as trouvé ça?

Les seuls mots qui purent traverser les lèvres du japonais était "magique". Oui pour lui s'était magique qu'après une querelle, il ait eu la chance d'avoir enfin son américain pour lui, et entièrement à lui. Les deux ados s'endormirent enlacer dans les bras de l'autres.

Plus tard dans la nuit, trois silhouettes pénétrairent dans la demeure.

Quatre: Vous êtes sur qu'ils sont là?

Wufei: Oui Winner, Maxwell et Yuy ne partirai jamais sans leurs gundams.

Trowa: En plus, les détecteurs sont juste mis pour les personnes autres que nous. Donc s'ils étaient partis tous les deux, Heero aurait mis le dispositif d'intrusion.

Quatre: Oui c'est vrai, mais je trouve la maison trop silencieuse.

Wufei: c'est vrai, il n'est que 2h du matin, et on entendu ni Maxwell braillé, ni Yuy sur son pc demandé qu'il se taise.

Quatre: On devrait voir s'ils sont encore en vie.

Trowa: Je m'occupe du rez de chaussé, Wufei va voir à l'étage et toi Quatre va voir au deuxième étage.

Les 3 ados se séparèrent jusqu'à ce que le chinois apelle les 2 autres.

Wufei: Sortez le fric, j'ai gagné!

Les 3 ados avaient parié sur l'évolution de la relation des 2 autres. Trowa avait prédit qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun changement, Quatre qu'ils dormiraient dans le même lit et enfin Wufei qu'ils auraient passé le cap.

Quand le chinois ouvrit la porte de la chambre des 2 premiers pilotes, le seond couple de la bande put remarquer les 2 corps enlacés sous un fine couverture qui permaittaient de cacher leurs corps nus.

Wufei: Winner, je crois que tu peux arrêter de te faire du soucis, et aller te coucher.

Quatre: Oui, bonne nuit Wufei, à demain!

Wufei: Bonne nuit à vous 2 aussi.

Chacun alla dans la chambre qui lui était assigné.

Le lendemain matin, les 3 pilotes attendaient le réveil des 2 autres dans la cuisine.Quatre était assis sur les genoux de son Trowa et Wufei en face d'eux en train de boire son café. Ils furent un peu surpris de voir Duo être le premier levé.

Duo: Salut les gars, vous êtes déjà rentrés?

Wufei: Winner avait que vous ne vous entre tuez après la communication qu'on a eu hier. Mais je vois que le faites de passer une partie de la nuit avec Yuy, te permet d'être plus matinal, il n'est que 8h du matin et tu es déjà debout!

Duo rouge comme un tomate extra mur: Mais ... Mais... mais comment vous savez?

Quatre un peu embarassé: Voyant la maison trop calme, on a décidé de vous cherché et on vous a vu endormis.

Duo pour l'une des rare fois ne sut quoi dire, et les 3 pilotes furent prit d'un fou rire, quand ils virent la tête complètement endormit du premier pilote et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. (NDSyt imaginant Heero/ NDBenoit et Sword: hum hum, tu baves/ NDSyt: oups gomen) Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de l'américain et lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou.

Heero: Bonjour Tenshi. Salut les gars.

Tous furent sur le cul d'entendre le glaçon par excellence parler de cette manière.

Wufei: Et bah Yuy, coucher avec Maxwell t'aura au moins décongeler.

Heero ne répondit même pas et alla se chercher une tasse de café pour lui et son homme qu'il installa sur ses genoux, une fois le brevage prit.

Heero: Au moins vous ralerez plus que je parle que de missions.

Les 3 pilotes sortirent de la cuisine pour laisser le petit couple seul, sur le regard que leur avait lancé un Duo complètement paumé.

Duo: Et bah, si j'avais su, je t'aurai mis dans mon lit plus tot que ça.

Heero: Hum hum, Duo, j'ai quelques chose à te dire.

Le dit Duo eux peur que le japonais lui annonce que leur nuit avait été une erreur.

Duo: Quoi?

Heero: Aishite imasu Tenshi!

Duo: I love you too my Angel!

Sur ces paroles les 2 adolescents s'embrassèrent sans remarquer qu'ils étaient espionnés par les 3 autres. Dorénavant, ils savaient tous que la guerre aurait une fin éminante et que la paix serait une nouvelle aventure pour eux.

Owari...

_Syt: Verdict?_

_Duo: T'as prit quoi avant de faire ce chap?_

_Syt: Euh rien, je suis zen, j'ai juste le stress des exam c'est tout._

_Duo: Eh bah, ça te réussi les exam pour les lemons!_

_Sword: Ouais mais là, il faut quelle révise si elle veut avoir son BTS, donc envoyez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_


End file.
